


Sanglier

by ghostbursupremacyhours



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Canonical Character Undeath, Dream is canonically a blob in this, Gen, Mentioned Ghost Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Wilbur Soot, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Platonic Life Partners, Revived Tommyinnit, Revived Wilbur Soot, TYRANICAL WHITE BLOB BOI, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbursupremacyhours/pseuds/ghostbursupremacyhours
Summary: Ranboo thought he knew quite a bit about Techno's family. Turns out, he knew a lot less than he had previously thought, particularly regarding a no-longer-quite-as-dead ex-president-turned-anarchist.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 360
Collections: Completed fics I read





	Sanglier

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a massive fic rn. Take family fluff and piglin hybrid!Wilbur because I'm tired and my brain can't focus on the thing I should be writing.

Michael was upset again.

Ranboo had spent all of the morning trying to calm him down, and he thought he had finally succeeded when he heard the familiar sniffles start again. Stressed, and tired, and constantly looking over his shoulder as a result of a certain shockingly malicious white blob, it wasn't long before he gave up trying to calm the zombie piglin down, bundled him up in a lot of blankets, and hopped into the portal to head for the Commune. When he arrived it was, thankfully, not snowing, and he could hear the soft strum of a guitar as he approached the house.

Glancing up from his perch on the porch, guitar settled perhaps a little precariously in his lap, Wilbur flashes him a grin, and Ranboo gives him a shy little wave back. He'd gotten used to Ghostbur, sure, but the living man was a completely different type of person. A full set of memories, a nicotine addiction that was currently being fed by gum and patches, and much stronger opinions. Thankfully, Ranboo thought, he had maintained Ghostbur's memories after being revived by a death-obsessed hunk of jello, and thus there was no need for Ranboo to reexplain himself to the man. Said man quits strumming, the chords to _Since I Saw Vienna_ fading out into the crisp air as he stands and heads to the bottom step to greet him.

"Always a pleasure, Ranboo," Wilbur says, and Ranboo is grateful when he doesn't hold his eyes for too long to instead wonder at the bundle in his arms. "And little Micheal, too," he coos, and Ranboo doesn't miss the nostalgia in his eyes, the sad way his brows fold and lip quirks up.

"Yeah, he's actually been fussing all morning, and I don't know why... I thought I'd see if any of you could help." Ranboo admits, rubbing the back of his head.

Wilbur hums and leads him inside and down to the joined basement, where the fire is going and Tecno and Phil sit before it, chatting quietly as Phil sips his tea and Techno absently flips through pages of a novel he's already read. They turn when they enter, shooting matching grins over their shoulders. Techno turns back to his book after a moment, but Phil gets up to stand beside his other son, his hand heading up to rest on Wilbur's shoulder. Some of the tension seems to melt from Wilbur at the familiar gesture, and he shoots his father a grateful look. It takes only a minute for Phil to recognize the Piglin, now sitting up and clutching his tiny hands in his father's shirt. It also doesn't take more than a minute for him to realize that he's upset.

"Having troubles again?" Phil asks, watching as Ranboo carefully hands Michael off to Wilbur, who immediately snuggles him tight and coos at him further. Phil merely shakes his head. "You're going to make him want another one at this rate."

Ranboo coughs and raises a brow. "Isn't he... getting along in age?"

Techno snorts from the couch. "You hear that, Wil? We're gettin' old."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Wilbur responds, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

Ranboo smiles a little. "Sorry, I always forget how close you two are in age."

Wilbur waves him off with a smile before turning his attention back to the toddler, and Technoblade his book. Phil hums and watches Wil and Michael for a moment before turning back to Ranboo. "Well, you did come to the right place. Raising two piglin hybrids does leave you with quite a bit of experience."

Ranboo... Is pretty sure his brain short circuits for a minute. He heard Phil wrong, right? Did he just he raised _two_ piglin hybrids? His eyes dart to Technoblade at the couch, and then to Wilbur in the corner. Because if Phil raised two hybrids, then... "You're part piglin?" he blurts, and Wilbur smirks up at him.

"Of course, Techno's my twin. Fraternal, of course, but still." Wilbur's red eyes glint with amusement as he cocks his head slightly. "Did you forget to write that down in your book?"

Ranboo huffs. "I think I'd have written that down." He turns to Phil, who watches them with a bemused expression. "Is he screwing with me?"

Phil barks out laughter and gestures for Wilbur to walk over. He does, after dropping Michael into Technoblade's lap (he merely adjusts his book and begins to read aloud instead). Phil reaches up and delicately brushes Wilbur's curls behind a... pointed and slightly drooped ear. One that looks just like Technoblade's, but with only a simple stud in place of Techno's dangling golden earrings. "Smile?" Phil asks, and though Wilbur rolls his eyes a bit, he indulges him and grins brightly. Ranboo finds an eyebrow shooting up; Wilbur's got tusks as well, though it's clear he's been filing his down. They're much shorter than Techno's, and not nearly as sharp, but they're there. And now that he looks particularly closely, he can see a pink tinge to Wilbur's skin that he never noticed before, and the white streak in the front of his curls is actually somewhat pink.

"Am I done now?" Wilbur asks, fake pouting, and Phil rolls his eyes good-naturedly and waves him off. He rejoins Techno and Michael on the couch, and the two quickly begin trying to see if he can speak Piglin while Ranboo stares on in shock.

"How did- How did I not know this?!" Ranboo squeaks, reaching up and tugging his hands through his hair.

Phil chuckles and rests a hand on his shoulder. "Never asked, mate! But at least you always know who to go for for advice."

"Yeah, guess your right..." He murmurs, smiling as he watches Michael stare at Techno's gold earrings, entranced. Wilbur digs around in his inventory for a moment before procuring a small golden nugget and handing it over. Michael lights up like a Christmas tree, turning the gold over in his hands as Wilbur watches, happy to sacrifice the piece for the child.

"Dad, who do you think Michael likes more? Me, or Tech?"

"Ranboo."

"HA! Take that, Soot!"


End file.
